El Misterio Detras del Kyubi
by Jsikiitha-Uchiiha-Aliivaren
Summary: A Naruto y su equipo le dan la mision de buscar la razón de porque extrañamente algunos animales se hacian agresivos sin razón junto al equipo de Sasuke, conociendo naruto a una chica que por cosas del destino los llevara a su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a Kishimoto-sensei y lo de DBZ a Toriyama-sama.**

-dialogos-

-_pensamientos_-

(Interrupciones mias)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

Era un día muy tranquilo en la aldea oculta de la hoja, el clima era cálido, el sol brillaba a todo su explendor, las aves cantaban y un chico rubio iba caminando hacia un puesto alegremente, aparentaba unos 17 años, ojos azules, unos tipo bigotes en la cara, vestido con un pantalon naranja, una chaqueta naranja con negro y unas zandalias ninja negras y la tipica bandana de la aldea,color negro amarrada en la frente.

-¡hola viejo!-saluda alegremente al entrar al puesto-¡Quiero un tazón de ramen!-le pide antes de sentarse a esperar su ramen.

Mientras esperaba se acercan Sakura y Sai junto con Kakashi que iban platicando de algo y se detuvieron para saludarlo y sentarse junto a el.

-¿Que hablaban?-les pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a comer ya ahora que le habian dado su tazón.

-bueno, Sa...Sasuke volvio a...la aldea con...su equipo-dijo Sakura con algo de dificultad y una mirada triste.

-si, y tenemos una misión con ellos-le dice Sai que segundos antes habia pedido un pequeño tazón de ramen.

-hoy en la...tarde-le dijo otra vez la peli rosa; la cara de naruto era inexplicable, estaba convinada con alegria pero al mismo tiempo un enorme rencor ydesprecio.

-ya veo...-termina de comer su ramen-bueno..que se le puede hacer-dice con una sonrisa medio fingida.

-bueno mejor vamos a ver de que se trata ¿no?-pregunta el peli plata a los tres ninjas.

-si-dice Naruto mientras paga su plato y luego Sai el de el.

Empezaron su lenta caminata hacia la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto para animar un poco a Sakura se puso a contar varios chistes hasta que uno le logro sacar una risita; luego de eso solo les faltaba poco para llegar a la oficina, al llegar tocaron la puertay luego entraron.

-¡Vieja!-le saluda naruto siendo respondido por una silla voladora que el esquivo antes de terminar en el hospital.

-¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no medigas vieja?-le pregunta la rubia con su tipico temeperamento.

-¡Perdi la cuanta hace tiempo!-le dice con una sonrisa.

-bueno, les informo que Sasuke estapor llegar a la aldea, y solo esperemoslo unos minutos más-les dice, pasaron 10 minuto y Sasuke iba apareciendo por la puerta seguido de su equipo-bueno...llegaste al fin-le dice y este solo la mira-bueno su misión es averiguar el escondite de los Akatsuki y descubrir la razón por la cual algunos animales se portan más agresivos en las cercanias de el lago "amanecer"-les dicde y todos asienten.

-vamos pues-dice Kakashi y todos desaparecen en un puf.

Apartamento de Naruto.

-¡Ahh!-grita alguien desde adentro, el rubio entra extrañado y ve a una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo haciendo un desastre en su habitación.

-¡¿Quién eres?-pregunta alterado al verla y esta queda paralizada y luego lo vuelve a ver.

-Bra Brief-le dice y la mira algo confundido-buscaba algo-le dijo con algo de duda.

-¡¿Pero...porque crees que esta aquí?-le pregunta todo alterado mientras la señala.

-¡Es de mala educación señalar a una persona!-le grita en reclamo.

-¡Pues entonces largate de mi apartamento!-le grita en forma de respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No, hasta que encuentrelo que busco!-le grita y un reflejo naranja le llama la atención-¡Aquí esta!-grita mientras levanta la esfera que tenia 4 estrellas.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunta mientras se acerca para ver mejor la esfera.

-una esfera del dragón, al reunir las siete puedes pedir cualquier deseo-le dice como si lo conociera y no le importara que alguien lo sepa.

-ah ¿Cualquiera? ¿y para que las quieres?-le pregunta curioso.

-si cualquiera, y no las quiero para nada es solo que estase habia perdido y me costo encontrarla, llevo aquí buscandola 1 mes, mi papá a de estar destruyenco todo para poder encontrarme-le dice mientras observa la esfera-las necesitaremos para algo y si falta esta no serviran de nada-le dice mientras mete la esfera en un bolso que llevaba pero que no habia visto Naruto.

-bueno-le dice y ella empieza a irse por la puerta.

-por cierto ¿Como te llamas?-le pregunta mientras le sonrie.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-un gusto-le dice antes de irse.

Luego de eso el empieza a ordenar un poco el apartamento y luego empieza a empacar ropa y algunos instrumentos ninjas junto con algo de comida para alemnos tres días;luego se va corriendo hacia las puertas de la aldea ya que se habia retrasado media hora; al llegar hasta Kakashi estaba ahí.

-¡¿Naruto, porque llegas tarde?-le reclama la peli rosa.

-bueno...esque estuve ordenando miapartamento porque una chica loca entro buscando una esfera que cumple deseos-les dice y ellos ponen cara rara.

-¡es peor que las excusas baratas de Kakashi-sensei!-le regaña y este se agacha mietras un aura negra lo rodea y empieza a hacer circulitosen el suelo.

-pero...si es verdad-les dice todo triste.

-ya mejor vamonos-les sugiere Sai para evitar más retrasos.

Emprenden el viaje hacia el lago "amancer" para averiguar porque los animales se hacen agresivos. Al llegar Naruto reconoce a la chica y se acerca a costa de que le dijeron que era peligroso porque ese resplandor estaba haciendo que los animales que se acercaban se empezaran a poner furioso, al final todos se acercaron y la luz los cubrio porque se hizo más extensa.

Cuando despertaron se encontraban en un lugar diferente, habian arboles pero no eran tantos y habia un gran animal de aspecto raro enfrente de ellos que aparentemente estaba dormido y era mucho más grande que ellos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?-pregunta gritando todo alterado al ver a la criatura el rubio.

-no...no se-dice Kakashi algo sorprendido.

-es horrible, Karin es pariente tuyo-le dice y resive un golpe de ella.

-¡Cara de pez!-le grita y el animal empieza a despertar.

-¡mira tu horrible grito lo desperto!-le diceel rubio que no habia interactuado con el grupo del Uchiha desde que los habia visto.

-¡Callate!-le grita la peli roja enojada porque le habia gritado sin ningun derecho.

-deberiamos alejarnos antes de que nos vea, tengo el presentimieno de que es peligroso-dice Kakashi al ver al animal gigantesco moverse y todosasienten y se empiezan a alejar de ahí.

Empiezan a caminar sin rumbo exacto, hasta que llegan a lo que parecia ser un pequeño pueblito ya que no habian muchas casas, aunque lo que más les llamo la atención fue la peculiar forma de estas, eran algo redondeas del techo y toda la estructura en si; querian tocar alguna puerta y preguntar asi que optaron por la que estaba cerca del río.

-toc toc-toco la puerta Kakashi con algo de pena; les abre un joven de unos 17 años de edad, cabello azabache y ojos negros que parecia no haberles prestado atencón porque aparentemente estaba hablando con alguien pero ellos no sabian con quien puesto que no veian a nadie.

-¡Mamá! ¡hay unas personas extrañas en la puerta! ¡Papá! ¡Que alguien venga! ¡Gohan!-grita y nadie aparecis-¡Pan!-la niña de unos 5 años aparecio frente a el, ellos no sabian a que horas llego-¿Donde estan todos?-le pregunta amablemente a la niña de cabello azabache y ojos negros al igual que el.

-el abuelito fue a pescar, papá esta leyendo en la biblioteca improvisada de su cuarto, la abuelita esta esta hablando con mamá de algo que no entendi-le dice y este asiente-y ¿Quienes son ellos?-le pregunta y este se encoje de brazos a modo de no saber.

-¿Que querian?-les pregunta de lo más amable posible.

-queriamos saber ¿Que es aquí?-le pregunta Naruto con mil signos de interrogación en el rostro.

-El Monte Paoz-le dice y luego escucha un grito.

-¡Goten!-le grita un hombre con una inmenso pescado en la espalda-¡¿puedes venir?-le pregunta y este empieza a caminar.

-si qieren pasen-les dice y los 8 entran a la casa.

-¡¿Tenes invitados?-le pregunta y este se pregunta porque lo gritaba-¡Este no sera sificiente, ven por el yo voy porotro!-le dice y este empieza a correr seguido de Pan.

-¡Tío Goten!-le dice la Pan muy sonriente mientras alsa el pescado con una mano y los ninjas se quedan con la poca por los suelos-¡Mira tío Goten! ¡Soy tan fuerte como mi abuelito!-le dice ella muy cotenta.

-si-le dice el un poco más bajo-ven llevemoselo a mi mamá para que lo prepare ¿te parece?-le pregunta y ella asiente mientras empieza a correr hacia la casa.

Al entrar se sento y escucho un poco de la conversación de su mamá y su pequeña sobrina, luego volvio su vista hacia los ninjas.

-Bueno, ¿Sus nombres?-les pregunta para saber almenos como llamarlos.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-le dice en un grito muy sonriente.

-Sakura Haruno-le dice sn tanto alboroto como su rubio amigo.

-Sai-le dice y luego toma una silla y se sienta.

-Sasuke Uchiha-le responde mientras se cruza de brazos y vuelve su vista hacia su lado izquierdo.

-Suigetsu-le dice con una sonrisa.

-Karin-le dice mientras se acerca al Uchiha.

-Kakashi Hatake-le responde formalmente mientras le sonrie debajo de la mascara, el azabache solo los miraba y asentia al escuchar sus nombres.

-Juugo-le respondecon una puequeña sonrisa.

-un gusto, yo soy Goten Son-les dice con una sonrisa-la pequeña era Pan Son, el hombre que escucharon es mi papá Goku Son-les dice-yluego conoceran a los otros miembros de esta familia-les dice aun sonriendol-¿Les gustaria quedarse a cenar?-les pregunta y todos asienten.

* * *

><p>B<strong>ueno espero les haya gustado, esta historia se me ocurrio hace tan solodos día pero no sabia si ponerla, pero aquí esta!<strong>

**Naruto: Si les gusto, comenten.**

**Goten: si les parecio horrible, comenten.**

**Sasuke: si creen que puede mejorar,tambien comenten.**

**Karin: si! bueno espramos sus comdentario! XD**

**Pan: Adiós! pasen lindo día o linda tarde o linda noche!**

**todos: Cuidense!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Dragon Ball y sus personajes a Akira Toriyama.

-Dialogos-

-_pensamientos_-

((interrupciones mias))

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

A los ojos de Goten que los observaba atentamente intentando saber si tenían alguna intención oculta, pero solo veía a un extraño grupo que parecía llevarse bien pero a la vez mal.

-Quiero ramen, de a ver sabido que tendría que esperar una eternidad por la cena, hubiera comido más de uno-se quejaba el rubio mientras ponía cara de sufrimiento.

-Estas exagerando, solo han pasado tres minutos-le regaña Sakura.

-Para mí no-le dice exagerando su situación-¡Me muero de hambre!-dice casi gritando.

Pasaron unos minutos, la calma no duraba mucho Karin ya estaba queriendo asesinar a Suigetsu, Kakashi se había aburrido de verlos y había empezado a leer su libro ignorándolos, mientras Sasuke intentaba mantenerse calmado y no matarlos a los dos en ese mismo momento.

-¡Cálmense!-gritaba Naruto intentando calmar a la pareja que si no se detenían posiblemente empezaran a hacer algún desastre, pero le prestaron atención, Karin no paraba de dejar de perseguir a Suigetsu con el único fin de matarlo. Naruto hizo dos clones y los uso para intentar detener a Karin, sin mucho éxito, desaparecieron, siguió tratando varias veces sin mucho éxito.

Goten quedo asombrado, era un grupo muy disparejo, el mayor no hacía nada, y los otros, a excepción de los tres escandalosos, estaban tranquilamente sentados haciendo nada.

-¡basta! ¡Se callan o los mato!-grito un ya sacado de sus casillas Sasuke, que tenía su sharingan activado y veía a todos con odio, Karin y Suigetsu pararon al momento, Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara y se le acerco.

-Sasukito-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba como lo hacía Karin-¿Enojado?-le decía haciendo que el azabache se enojara más con cada palabra.

-¡Cállate Dobe!-le grita enojado, causando la risa de Naruto.

-Haha…teme-le dice aun sin soltarlo.

-Hmp-fue lo que salió de su boca tratando de no gritarle y empezar a ahorcarlo.

-Naruto deberías dejar de molestar a Sasuke-le regaña Sakura, levantándose de su puesto.

-¡No Sakura!-grita mientras se aleja y se esconde detrás de una lámpara, mientras Sakura lo amenaza con su puño en alto.

-Te lo mereces por molestar a mi Sasukito-se burla Karin y ríe fuertemente.

-Bruja cállate… no ves que puedes dejarnos sordos a los presentes-le dice Suigetsu recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de ella, y un casi puñetazo si no son interrumpidos.

-La cena esta lista-dice Milk desde la cocina, todos vuelven a ver a Goten que solo los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya todos en el comedor.

-¿Así que no son de aquí?-pregunta Gohan con mucha curiosidad al ver a los ninjas.

-No-responde kakashi que no había probado bocado mientras Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto lo miran expectante, viendo cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Y de dónde son?-pregunta esta vez Milk con algo de curiosidad en esos chicos.

-De Konoha, una aldea ninja en el país del fuego-dice Sakura enseñando su banda correspondiente a su aldea.

-¿Y en donde queda eso?-pregunta otra vez Milk.

-Eh…muy lejos de aquí-dice Kakashi-en realidad no sabemos cómo volver-les confiesa.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-pregunta la pequeña Pan.

-por un extraño portal-dice Kakashi respondiendo a la pregunta de la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, lamento haberme tardamo muchoo! y también lamento mucho por el hecho de que sea así de cortoo!lo siento!<p>

Reviews? espero 1 o al menos 2.

Gracias por leer!

Los quiero!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes peretencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Mientras que Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertencen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

— ¿Un portal? — pregunta Gohan; se le hacia un poco raro, pero tampoco imposible.

Kakashi simplemente asintió pues observaba el momento justo en que sus alumnos dejaran de verlo fijamente para poder disfrutar su comida; aunque solo lo haga por fastidiar sus planes infantiles que creyó habían dejado a los trece años.

— ¿Y como llegaron a el? — pregunto esta vez Milk.

— Bueno estábamos en una misión — responde Sakura —; averiguar por qué los animales cerca del lago amanecer se estaban poniendo agresivos sin razón — continua a su respuesta antes de darle otro bocado a la deliciosa comida casera.

— ¡Ah! — grita Naruto de la nada soltando los cubiertos. Todos posaron su mirada en él; poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué gritaste? — cuestiona Sakura algo irritada ya que la asusto.

— Recordé algo — dijo el rubio sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta; por primera vez Sasuke.

— Un nombre — responde a la pregunta.

Sai sonríe causándole escalofríos a Naruto cuando lo volvió a ver; seguramente se ha de ver imaginado más o menos lo que recordó.

— Bien dilo, no te quedes callado — exige Karin al ver que ya no dijo nada.

— ¿Recuerdan que les dije que me atrase por que una chica loca había desordenado mi departamento? — pregunta a sus compañeros de equipo y a los otros tres que no le agradaban mucho, a excepción de Suigetsu.

Todos asintieron; excepto la familia Son, pues no sabían a que se refería Naruto.

— Bueno su nombre es Bra Brief…creo — dice aunque con algo de duda; pues no estaba seguro de si es ese el correcto o se había confundido con otro.

Aunque la duda se disipo cuando Milk casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan al escuchar el nombre.

— ¿La conocen? —pregunta Sakura con curiosidad; pues al parecer todo estaba entrelazado pero no planeado.

* * *

><p>Lamento tardarme siglos en actualizar, y que además el capitulo sea así de corto...ya se, ya se...pero desúés de tanto no escribir y buscar ideas...bueno solo logre hacer esto por falta de tiempo, lo lamento. Para el proximo si es seguro que sea mucho más largo :).<p>

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen el fic. También espero que les guste como va, ya después ire avanzando más ysera más emocionante.

Así que... ¿Algún Review?

Gacias por leer. Adiós, cuidense.


End file.
